


“Ya Doomed!”

by amaikana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Crushes, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Humor, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Probably ooc, Romantic Comedy, Snarks and Sarcasms, Suna Rintarou is a little shit, This is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaikana/pseuds/amaikana
Summary: “And every time he speaks nothin’ good ever comes outta that nasty mouth.”“Whoa, now that’s kinda too much—”“All he does is just dissin’ everyone!”“As I said, ya’ totally doomed, bro!”OR,Osamu hates Suna Rintarou (but it's not like that)
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	“Ya Doomed!”

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually a crack, lol. copious amount of snarks & sarcasm ahead, read at your own risk :p

“—the way he stares at me is so annoyin’! ‘s so creepy!”

“Ya’ doomed, Samu.”

“And every time he speaks nothin’ good ever comes outta that nasty mouth.”

“Whoa, now that’s kinda too much—”

“All he does is just dissin’ everyone!”

“As I _said_ , ya’ totally doomed, bro!”

Osamu groans. He halts his step on their way home and side-eyeing his twin irritatedly. “Doomed to what?”

“Fallin’ luv with Suna, duh,” Atsumu says easily. He pops that hot pink bubblegum he’s been chewing religiously for the last hour—which is one of Kita-san’s _(too)_ generous gifts—and casually walks past Osamu as if he hasn’t just dropped a bomb on his twin.

Osamu bristles. “The fuck yer sayin’?! I ain’t gonna fallin’ love with that sneaky bastard!”

Atsumu sighs, shaking his head dramatically, before pausing his steps as well to look back at his twin. “Listen to me for once, wouldja? Miya Atsumu is a _pro_ in love matters. And _I_ say, what yer experiencing right now is goddamn signs of _fallin’ in luv_ with someone _._ And _that_ someone is definitely Suna Rin—”

“Shut yer trap, ya’ trash!” A heavy bag flies and lands right on top of Atsumu’s face. “Are ya crazy?! I ain’t in love with Suna fuckin’ Rintarou!”

Atsumu’s eyebrows twitches. Oh, his twin is _so lucky_ cause he is feeling generous today, so he’s not going to kick and ruin Osamu’s bag. He throws it in nearby trash bin instead, ignoring Osamu’s litany insults of protests. Ha! Serves his twin right for damaging his perfect face!

“Whatever! Ya’ gonna owe me a box of expensive puddings later when ya’ realize I was goddamn _right_ all along!”

With that, Atsumu hurriedly walks ahead before his twin could throw something at him again.

Days comes and go and what his twin said that day can’t seem to leave Osamu’s mind. The more he’s irritated with Suna Rintarou—another freshman year player who’s just joined the team last week—the more he unconsciously pays attention to the slanted-eyed boy. And the more Osamu pays attention to that weird, quiet, creepy, sassy, annoying boy, the more he knows about Suna Rintarou’s quirky habits—even though he totally had no intention to ever get closer to that boy or even getting to know him further.

The thing is– It’s just sort of happened, okay?! No matter how hard Osamu is trying to justify himself, there’s just no scientific explanation as of why he’s drawn to a certain annoying boy with annoying spiky hair and annoying gaze and very, very annoying sassy remarks.

Maybe all the logic in the world has finally thrown into shambles or hanging out too much with ‘Tsumu has made his supposedly refined taste in attractive boys watered down drastically.

Attractive? Sure, Osamu admits, all those snarky remarks aside, if he just stares at him from some _certain_ angles, Suna Rintarou is kind of attractive. Only _kind of._

“Only kind of, huh?”

…But now, being trapped between a shitty grin and a hard wall, Suna Rintarou is definitely, _definitely_ NOT attractive. Definitely not, you hear? He’s not just purposely pretending to be blind to an obvious sight here, you hear?!

“What? Did I hurt yer ego, huh? Didja really think yer a hotshot here?”

Suna raises his eyebrows—those elegant, thin eyebrows- _damnit!_

“I think _you_ wanna kiss me so bad you start fooling yourself here.”

“HUH?! Whaddya talkin’ about, ya delusional piece of– Mmh!”

Before Osamu knew it, a pair of lips already _smashed_ against his own. The crazier thing? A slight moan managed to escape his throat.

Fuck, he’s _so_ screwed here.

Suna Rintarou releases their kiss and leans back, staring down at him with that condescending gaze of his. Osamu parts his mouth a few times, but no words managed to come out. He can feel his face heated up considerably—absolutely _no_ thanks to that messy impromptu kiss.

“Hmm…you’re still a bad kisser. I don’t mind practicing more with you though~”

With that, Suna turns back and leaving him alone again, there, against the plain wall, staring frustratedly at Suna Rintarou’s admittedly sexy back.

“What did I say, huh? Ya doomed, ‘Samu.” Atsumu pops his head out of nowhere.

_Damnit._

**Author's Note:**

> This is a veeeery old draft. I think this was the first haikyuu draft I've written this year. Halfway through it I abandoned it and ended up forgetting what the actual plot I planned back then (if there was even a plot lol). So, I picked it up this morning, letting the words just flow without any plans and ended up making them very OOC haha XD  
> Sorryyyy! Hope this was funny enough to cheer your day though, lol.


End file.
